It's Our Time
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: A one shot tale, of Alex and Lily.


AN-So I've currently been taking a DC break in favor of writing Mighty Ducks fan fiction. Well, last night, inspiration hit me and it would be a shame to just ignore it, so here we are, hopefully the first ever Alex/Lily love story.

P. S. I don't know exactly how many years they are apart, I'm guessing 3, but I'm making them 2.

* * *

Alex Potter was a nervous wreck. Wouldn't you be if you and your girlfriend were about to announce to her family that you were dating, and have been for months. The two year age difference wouldn't matter too much...except for the fact that he was 18 and she was only 16.

Lily Leery, however, was quite the opposite of her boyfriend. She was very excited, and happy about finally telling the world that she was dating her best friend. Christmas was coming up, and the couple had decided to announce their relationship to their entire family, who would all be attending the famous Leery Christmas Party.

Alex Potter had grown into a very handsome young man. He was as tall as his dad and had acquired his curly black hair. His brown eyes only complemented the chocolate skin, and he had picked us bits and pieces of his Uncle Pacey's charm. He truly was a wanted man, by many of his female classmates, but his eyes only focused on Lily Leery.

Lily Leery had grown to be a beautiful young woman. She had copied off Joey's tomboy looks, and usually kept her hair up in the pony tail. Still, she had many young admirers. She had her mother's model figure, which many guys loved to watch as she walked down the hall. However, Lily only wanted one man, and that was her best friend, Alex.

The two had been friends since the moment Lily was born, since their families had known each other for years. They both knew the stories of Joey and Dawson growing up and of the dreaded triangle. Their love story, however, was very different. There was no triangle, or years of ignoring their feelings. No, at the age of 15, Alex knew he was in love with Lily.

On Lily's 13th birthday, she threw a party and invited both boys and girls. Her mom and step-dad, Alan, were very generous and allowed to invite most of her class, including Alex. Unfortunately, her brother, famous Dawson Leery, had been unable to attend. When Gale and Alan went upstairs to give Lily some privousy, the classic Spin-the-Bottle game started.

Lily was the life of the party and quickly joined in the game. To her disappointment, the first spin didn't land on Alex, but on James Thomas, an annoying boy in her class. They kissed and Lily snuck a look at Alex, who didn't look to pleased. By her second spin, she was hoping against hope that it would land on Alex. When it didn't, her best friend declared he was too old for these stupid games and left, before he could see the love of his life kiss another guy.

Lily chased after him, but she was too late. He was already rowing back to the Potter B&B, via the rowboat his aunt used so long ago. Lily returned to the party, but lost the exuberance she once had. Her best friend, Tanya Banks, saw it immediately and tried to comfort her friend. Nothing could work and Lily ended the party early.

After everyone left, she creped upstairs to her room. Clicking on the lights, she looked around. It had once been her brothers room, where he had shared movie nights with his friends, and kisses with Joey. Where he had first learned about Pacey and Joey and where he spent most of his life. The ladder remained outside, where Alex could climb in to watch movies. They were repeating history and at the same time, creating their own.

She opened the closet to hang up a coat and their he was, sitting down as comfortable as he could be.

''Hey Lils.'' he had greeted, using her nickname.

''Wow, isn't hanging with a 13 year old too immature for you?'' Lily snapped. She walked over and sank down on her bed.

Alex sighed and went to sit next to her.

''Lils, I'm sorry for earlier. It's just..Spin-the-Bottle? I'm a little too old for that.''

''It's fine. I mean, we're two years apart. Our friendship can't last forever.'' Lily said, masking the pain she felt by talking.

Alex shot her a confused look.

''What are you talking about?''

Lily got up and walked over to the window, unable to look at him. '' Come Al, who are we kidding. How much longer can we stay best friends, when you feel stupid hanging out with me.'' Lily said.

Alex suddenly understood ''Lils you don't under-''

''I understand plenty. You don't wanna be best friends anymore! That's fine, I don't want to be your friend, either.'' Tears were now streaming down her face but she didn't care. She was about to lose her other half.

''Fine Lily, be that way. Just know that I left because I couldn't stand seeing you kiss other guys when I wanted to the one you were kissing!'' he yelled in a forced whisper, so he wouldn't wake the Leery's.

Lily blinked, shocked. Alex...he wanted to kiss her? Alex sighed as he saw he wasn't going to get a response.

''Happy Birthday Lils.'' he said, as he walked over to the window.

''Al.'' she said, quietly, grabbing his hand. He turned around and faced her, and that's when it happened.

Lily Leery realized she has fallen 100, ass-backwards in love with Alex Potter. She took a deep breath and leaned up to kiss him.

Alex was surprised when he felt the soft lips pressed against his own, but happy none the less. He quickly began to kiss her back, starting what would be the greatest romance of his life.

As you pan away from the window where these two young lovers kissed, you can see their silhouettes, just like you could see Dawson and Joey all those years ago.

* * *

Lily sighed as she helped her mother with Christmas dinner. She was nervous, of how everyone would react, especially her brother.

''You ok honey?'' Gale asked.

''I'm fine mom, just worried about tonight.'' Lily said.

Gale was the only person who knew that Lily and Alex were dating, and had been for three years. It was just her brother who was in the dark.

''Honey, you and Alex will be just fine. I know your brother. He'll be a little upset that you've kept in a secret for so long, but he will be happy for you.'' Gale assured her.

Lily heard the doorbell rang and went to answer it. There was Joey and Pacey, with their 5 year old son, Aaron, and their 2 year old daughter, Samantha.

''Hey Lils.'' Joey greeted, giving her a big hug.

''Hey Joey, Pacey. How are you guys?'' Lily asked, as Pacey gave her a brotherly, one armed hug, still holding little Sammie in his arms.

''Pretty good, Little Leery.'' Pacey said, using his nickname for her.

''Come on in, mom's getting dinner ready now.''

Joey went directly into the kitchen after grabbing their daughter from Pacey. Her husband took Aaron into the living room, to sit down and watch some T. V.

* * *

Finally everyone arrived, except for Dawson. Jack and Doug brought Amy, who was becoming an adorable 10 year old. Andie came too, with her fiancee, Will Krudski.

The two met up in North Carolina, where Will lived and Andie was visiting, the and sparks flew once again for those two.

Lily and Alex has successfully ''disappeared'' into her room, where they currently lay, making out on the bed.

''Alex, are you nervous?'' she asked suddenly.

Alex, whose attention was currently on her neck, look up surprised.

''You mean about telling your very protective brother, and may I add Pacey, Jack, and Doug, that we've had a relationship for three years, which we hid very well I might add?''

''Yea, that about covers it.'' Lily said.

''Of course I am Lils.'' Alex said, kissing her softly.

Lily grinned and the kiss turned more passionate. She let out a small moan as Alex began to kiss her neck and jawbone.

''You're so beautiful, Lilly.'' he whispered.

''I love you Alex.''

''I love you too.'' he replied.

* * *

Unbeknown to the two teens, Dawson Leery had arrived. After greeting all his friends, he looked around for her favorite little sister, wondering where she was. He guessed she was upstairs, probably watching a movie with Alex. He creped up the stairs, and walked to his old room. Surprisingly the door was closer. After shooting it a confused look, he shrugged and opened the door. His eyes went wide as he took in the scene.

Alex, 18 year old Alex Potter, was laying on top of his sister, who's top was currently resting on the floor. His very 16 year old sister was moaning and muttering words of encouragement. Before this scene could get any further, Dawson lost it.

* * *

As the crowd downstairs chatted happily, each and everyone heard the next words that came out of Dawson's mouth. Hell, anyone in 50 yards could hear it.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER!!''

Gale tried to hide a smile, as Joey and Pacey shared a look, and the latter was proudly grinning.

The family watched as Alexander ran as fast as his legs could carry down the stairs, out the door, and to where Bodie had parked the car. There was a few moments of silence until the group broke out in laughter.

''Alex and Lily huh?'' Joey said.

''That seems about right.'' Pacey said and the married couple shared a quiet laugh and a kiss as their kids looked on confused.

* * *

''That boy is never allowed near you again.'' Dawson commanded. Lily sighed.

''Daws, I love him.'' she said, softly.

At those words, Dawson took a step back and really looked at his not so little sister. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, and being so overprotective, he missed it.

''Love?'' he asked.

Lily nodded.

''How long?'' he asked.

''Three years.'' she admitted.

Dawson sighed, running a hand thru his hair. Three years, that was a hell of a lot longer him and Joey lasted back in high school. Maybe..maybe these two were ok.

He did like Alex, it was the Potter in him that made him a cool kid. But a boyfriend? Lily's boyfriend? Those words gave Dawson a very bad taste in his mouth.

''Daws, give him a chance. Please?'' Lily asked, anxiously.

Dawson sighed and looked at his sister, who was currently using the puppy-dog pout on him, which worked quite well.

''Fine, I will give him a chance. But so help me, if I find you two like this again-''

''You won't. You won't.'' Lily assured quickly.

''Alright, go tell your boyfriend it's ok to come in.'' Dawson said.

Lily smiled and hugged Dawson tightly.

''Thanks big brother.'' she said.

Dawson hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

''You're welcome.''

* * *

And that is the story of how Alexander Potter fell in love with Lily Leery. The pair dated all throughout high school, and even into college. They had fights, bad ones which lasted a few days, but the pair never ended it.

They loved each other too much, and 10 years after the Christmas incident, Lillian Leery married Alexander Potter.

She had Dawson give her away and Pacey served as Alex's best man.

As the couple danced together for the first time as husband and wife, Alex leaned down to whisper into his bride's ear.

''So, how do you feel Lily Potter?'' he asked.

''It's our time, Alex. It's our time.'' she whispered to him.

They shared a kiss.

* * *

AN-I just intended this to be a one shot, to kinda pave the way for any A/L romances coming. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
